


Snakes and Otters.

by FJoyM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beating, Biting, Dark Jim, Dom Irene Adler, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fear, Forgive Me, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidnapped Sherlock, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pain, Scared Sherlock, Sexual Slavery, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, hurting, of course, sherlock holmes/irene adler - Freeform, what else would he be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJoyM/pseuds/FJoyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slavery is legal. After years of poking and prodding and pushing, the law finally passed. Sherlock is neutral to the law, neither supporting it nor fighting against it. That is, until he is taken for not paying his taxes, of all things. Thrown into the slavery ring, trained to "perfection" and forced into a collar, Sherlock is taken onto the stage where bidders throw prices around, one after another after another. So when the final bid is Moriarty, Sherlock's own arch-nemesis, what will become of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Sidenote: Sorry about the title. I'm really bad at naming things. I looked around and saw that Moriarty's animal is technically a rabbit according to the internet, but I've always thought of him as a snake. He slithers in, get's real cozy then coils around and suffocates you. This chapter is super short so I apologize for that but the future ones will be longer! I promise! :D Also, Sherlock's time with his "trainer" will be showed through flashbacks. Never fear!)
> 
>  
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Joy!

**Prologue.**

Sherlock fought against the chains, his arms beginning to grow weak with each tug and pull. The drug they had given him was starting to take affect and he felt himself growing more compliant by the minute. He let out an almost muffled whimper when he was struck by one of the guards batons. He tried his hardest to glare but it must have looked quite pathetic as they snickered around him.

Pushing him down onto the ground, Sherlock began to feel multiple batons striking him at once, all in different areas of his body. He forced himself to not give them the satisfaction of seeing him beaten and defeated, refusing to cry out, refusing to plead with them to stop. He could stay strong… He had to. He couldn’t cry out… He just couldn’t.

Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the brutal men surrounding him, hurting him. He tried to picture John, his laugh, and his smile; anything that he could do to escape the cruel reality. But no matter how hard he tried to block out the men around him, he felt his attempt to resist diminish and he went limp, waiting for the blows to stop.

The men must have sensed his will to fight leave him, as almost instantly they stopped beating him and grabbed him up once again, pulling on the chains that were latched around his wrists and neck. They began to drag him down some stairs, making him move quickly, even with his beaten body. They threw him onto the ground and Sherlock slowly peaked up, looking up at the men around him before his gaze flickered around the room.

Chains hung from the ceiling; there was a table in the middle with straps where his hands and feet would be. Along the wall there was an assortment of whips, knives, riding crops and many other types of devices that could cause an extreme amount of pain. Sherlock felt his eye twitch before he slowly looked back to the men who had called down yet another person. This time a women. But the sight of this woman chilled Sherlock’s bones.

The woman who came down looked Sherlock over before she sent the men away with a wave of her hand. Dressed in tight leather and holding a riding crop in her right hand, she stared down at the beaten genius, tilting her head slightly before a smirk drifted onto her lips.

“You may call me Mistress Adler. Welcome home, Sherlock Holmes.” She said, before raising the crop and striking him once across his back, causing him to wince in pain, but other than that he made no sound or movement.

The woman, Mistress Adler, raised an eyebrow before striking him once again, this time harder, resulting in a quiet whimper from the large man before he nodded slowly. “Y-Yes Mistress Adler.” He tried softly, flinching as he waited for another blow. But he did not receive one. Instead the tall, intimidating woman crouched down next to the cowering man and ran a hand through his curly, tangled hair. A small smile drifted onto her face and she let out a quiet chuckle. “Good boy. Now… Shall we begin?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**1 year later.**

Sherlock knelt obediently on the floor along with many other recently ‘graduated’ slaves, his hands clasped behind his head, his back straight and his gaze straightforward. Irene Alder walked into the room, a flock of potential buyers. Sherlock’s gaze did not drop, his posture did not falter.

Irene moved behind the slaves, gesturing to each one and describing them briefly. When she arrived at Sherlock she paused before letting her trademark smile come onto her face before she went onto describing him.

“This one here… He’s always been my favorite. You might have known him as Sherlock Holmes. But Sherlock Holmes is dead, isn’t he 3301?” She asked softly, receiving an obedient, “Yes Mistress Adler,” before Sherlock went silent once again.

“He took quite a while to train, but he is the most outstanding of all our trainees. Trained as both a house slave and a bed slave, he is prepared for any job you deem him worthy of. Now, ladies and gentlemen, shall we start the bidding.”

Before anyone could mutter a number, a soft, cheery, singsong voice came from the back of the group. “I want the genius.” A man slowly came to the front to gaze down at Sherlock. He held up a rather large briefcase, one filled with cash before he handed it to Irene. “There’s 5 million in that case there. In cash. I’ll take him now.” He said, his gaze never leaving Sherlock.

Irene blinked before she nodded quickly. “Of course, sir! If you’ll just step into that other room, 3301 will follow you and the receptionist there will get you all filled out.” She said, before she handed him back the briefcase. “You’ll have to pay up there as well.”

Moriarty nodded before he leaned down and grasped the collar that was tightly around Sherlock’s neck, yanking on it until the man was on all fours. “Come on, 3301, crawl and follow Master now.” He said, his voice returning to the singsong that it had been before as he all but skipped into the other room.

Doing as he had been ordered, Sherlock obediently crawled behind Moriarty, showing no signs of recognition, though he did very much know who had just bought him.

Once in the reception room, Moriarty ignored Sherlock’s presence and walked up to the desk, speaking to the receptionist for quite some time before he shook her hand, paid her, signed a few papers then walked over to Sherlock who was once again in his kneeling position.

Moriarty leaned down, clipping the end of a simple leather leash to Sherlock’s collar before he let out a quiet chuckle and moved closer, his lips almost touching Sherlock’s ear. Softly he spoke, his voice almost a purr, “Did you miss me?”


	2. Home Sweet Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! LIFE HAS BEEN SO CRAZY AND HECTIC AND I'VE ONLY BEEN ABLE TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE EVERY NOW AND THEN. PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME GUYS! Also this chapter is pretty short and for that I am sorry, but I wanted to give you guys something. I swear that the next chapter WILL be longer than both this and the prologue combined! 
> 
> Here you go my lovies!

 

**Chapter 1.**

Sherlock bit his lip softly, trying to keep quiet as he felt the hard tug of the leash, forcing him to crawl quickly behind the man in front of him. Moriarty all the while, hummed cheerfully, quite pleased with his purchase. ‘The great Sherlock Holmes, _crawling_ behind him? Oh there was no greater joy!’ Moriarty thought to himself.

 

Moriarty glanced behind him, smiling as he walked outside and saw Sebastian open the door to his car. Sebastian’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw who was following behind him, before his face returned back to void of all emotion.

 

Quickly getting into the car, Moriarty ignored Sebastian and focused on Sherlock, yanking him into the car quickly and harshly, a smirk on his lips. “Problem?” He asked down at the large, shaking slave.

 

Sherlock let out a quiet whimper, his body going lower towards the floor of the car before he shook his head a little. “N-No Master… No problem.” He said softly, trying to keep his tone and posture submissive. He didn’t want to hurt anymore… Maybe if he were good, _maybe_ Moriarty would be kind. Though Sherlock was seriously starting to doubt it.

 

The ride “home” was a silent one, with Moriarty leisurely stroking Sherlock’s hair, cheerily humming. Every now and then, there was a slight tug of the tall man’s hair, causing him to wince slightly in pain before he peeked meekly up at Moriarty, checking to see if his new Master was displeased with him in any way.

 

Each time though, he was met with a stoic gaze down at him. Sherlock frowned slightly as he generally prided himself on being able to read his masters and trainers expressions. But there was no way to tell with Jim Moriarty. His faces, his emotions, were unreadable.

 

Sherlock felt his eyes drifting closed, the tiredness creeping in before he felt yet another tug, this one harder than the others. This one pulled him into Moriarty’s lap, causing the once amazing genius tremble with a bit of fear and anxiety.

Moriarty smirked and gripped Sherlock’s chin tightly, forcing the slave to look at him. He tilted his head as he watched the man tremble in his lap before he smiled and leaned closer to Sherlock, his lips just mere centimeters from the others. “I don’t remember telling you that you could sleep, did I?” He growled out lowly, keeping his grip tight on Sherlock’s chin.

 

Sherlock let out a miniscule whimper, his eyes looking pleadingly to Moriarty’s before he shook his head a little. “N-No Master.” He said softly, trying desperately to force himself to hold still, too fearful to move less he be punished.

 

Moriarty smirked at the shivering man, his grip slowly loosening before he nodded firmly. “Good. Then don’t. If you behave, perhaps I will allow you to sleep later on the evening.” He said before once again threading his fingers through the curly locks ontop the slave’s head.

 

Once they pulled up into driveway of Moriarty’s home, Jim shoved Sherlock to the floor of the car, smiling as Sebastian opened the back door for him. Jim reached in and grabbed Sherlock’s collar, yanking him out quickly before narrowing his eyes. _“Crawl.”_ He growled lowly, before the mischievous and dangerous twinkle returned to his eyes.

 

Sherlock quickly nodded and whimpered quietly again before nodding and sinking to the ground, crawling behind the other towards the house. He kept his eyes down, his body shaking with aches and dull pain.

 

Moriarty waited until the door was opened then tugged on Sherlock’s leash, yanking him inside then dropping the leash. He waited for a moment, but was pleased to see that Sherlock did not move from his spot.

 

The man who walked with Moriarty, Sebastian, glanced down at Sherlock before looking to Moriarty. “Shall I show him about the place, then?” He asked Jim, standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

Jim had moved over to the teakettle, grabbing himself a cup before nodding. “Yes yes. Get on with it. Send him to his bed once you’ve finished. I’ll get him later for the maids to clean.”

 

A small nod before Sebastian yanked the slave up by his hair, glaring down at him. “You keep silent now. Or I’ll whip the skin from your back. Understood?” Sherlock quickly nodded, a slight whimper escaping him before he began to follow Sebastian throughout the mansion.

 

Sebastian showed him quickly through his new home. He showed him the main level, the upper level where Sebastian and Moriarty’s rooms were along with a simple bathroom.

 

However the scariest part, was the basement. There was a room off to the left, filled with whips, floggers and canes. Along with a great many of devices that would cause him torment. Then off to the right was a small door, with a simple cage inside. Inside the cage, a small mat where maybe a medium sized dog could lay.

 

That’s when it clicked in Sherlock’s head. Moriarty didn’t have a dog… But he did have a pet. Before Sherlock could back away, or plead with Sebastian to not put him in the small cage, he was shoved into the kennel, the door locked behind him.

 

As he gently grabbed the bars, tears pooling in his eyes, he heard Sebastian laughing as he made his way up the stairs. Sherlock looked around before he wiped his eyes. He couldn’t cry. Not when his Master could hear him. So he waited until he heard the slamming of the basement door, shutting him in darkness.

 

As he laid there, distraught at being in such a small space, Sherlock wept, softly. In the back of his head, the words slowly began to creep in. ‘Home sweet home.’ They whispered over and over again, until Sherlock drifted into nightmarish unconsciousness.


	3. Wrong Answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I am so very very behind on this story. But I have another chapter for you! It's short, but it is a chapter. I'm gonna try very very hard to get better at updating guys! But here it is and I hope you guys enjoy!

Sherlock leaned back against the cage, his body shivering slightly with the cold. In his mind, he searched, searched for something to entertain him from this endless cycle of staring at the wall, but nothing came to mind. Nothing had come for a long... long time.

 

He knew that he used to be a genius... but that had been beaten (broken) out of him. And although he knew that, he couldn't remember what he had done before his training.

 

There was water gently dripping from some leak above him, causing a small drop of water to drip on him every minute or so.

 

Drip... Drip... Drip... Drip...

 

Each one causing him to flinch and let out a small whimper, his eyes closing tightly and his arms hugging his knees to his chest as if that would somehow help him. Shield him from the touch. But it did nothing.

 

Sherlock had finally begun to doze off for the first time all night before the door slammed open. Again, Sherlock jumped, this time almost out of his skin.

 

Heavy footsteps treaded down the stairs before they came to stop at the door just outside of the door that kept him and his cage in a small room. The door slowly creaked open and Sherlock peeked up meekly, his eyes filled with fear, pain and caution.

 

Sebastian stared down at Sherlock with a steely gaze, one that sent shivers down the poor slaves spine. Slowly, the pro-sniper reached down and unlocked the large man's cage before he pulled him out by his hair.

 

"Out ya get. Come on now." He growled out at Sherlock before shoving him down. Sherlock lowered himself to the ground, his training shining through as he whimpered out quietly.

 

Sebastian chuckled quietly before smirking. "Alright pup.. Crawl behind me up to your Master. He won't appreciate any tardiness." He said simply before walking towards the stairs. Sherlock followed quickly behind, the fear of angering his new Master very much real. He made his way up the stairs awkwardly behind Sebastian, his large limbs making it difficult to maneuver around.

 

As they left the dark basement, Sherlock cringed slightly at the sudden, harsh light. He cowered for a moment before he opened his eyes and quickly followed after Sebastian again.

 

He was led up another flight of stairs before they rounded a corner and Sebastian knocked twice. After giving permission to enter, the door was opened and Sherlock was shoved inside. The door closed behind him and Sherlock was trapped in the room alone with his new Master.

 

Moriarty stood near a window, pouring himself a glass of tea and humming. "Good morning, pup." He hummed in a singsong voice, turning to look at Sherlock. Sherlock was about to respond, then he lowered his gaze and let out a quiet whine, his body shaking with tiredness.

 

After a moment of struggling to speak, Sherlock nodded lightly and sniffled. "Go-Good morning, Master…" He whispered quietly, his voice scratchy with thirst. Moriarty must have noticed this because he quickly looked at Sherlock and narrowed his eyes, but decided to play with his pet a little longer.

 

"What was that, pet? Speak up." He growled lowly, moving closer to the cowering man. Sherlock let out a whimper and sank lower to the ground, trembling. Clearing his throat softly, Sherlock spoke just a little louder, his voice trembling with fear. "Go-Good m-morning… Ma-Master…" He said softly.

 

Breath held, Sherlock waited for some sort of response, anything from Moriarty. But all that was received was silence. Until Sherlock heard footsteps coming towards him. A harsh grip in his hair, yanking his body up, his back arched as he was forced to look at his Master.

 

"Good pet…" Moriarty said, his voice light and airy. As if he wasn't some terrifying criminal. The hand in his hair let up and Sherlock was        practically dropped back to the floor. Moriarty walked away, retrieving the glass of Scotch he had been nursing since early this morning.

 

"Do you know who I am, pet?" He asked, without turning to look at the trembling man. Sherlock looked up slowly, his body shaking heavily. "Y-Yes Master. My master… Y-You own me." He whimpered quietly, watching the man closely.

 

For a moment, Sherlock thought that was the correct answer before he heard the shattering of glass. A fearful yelp escaped him and he cowered lower to the ground, tears welling in his eyes. "M-Master?" He whispered softly, afraid to move from his spot on the ground.

 

More footsteps, then a kick to his side. "No!" Moriarty shouted, anger filling his voice. "Who!" Kick "Am!" Kick "I?" Kick. Sherlock cried out with each on and sobbed softly. "Master please! Please mercy!" He pleaded. Why was Master so angry? Was that not the correct answer?

 

Clutching his now bruised side, Sherlock collapsed on the ground, timid eyes peeking up at Moriarty with such a fear that the sadist could not help but smile. "It would appear… That Sherlock Holmes truly is gone."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock groaned in pain and flinched away from the lash of the whip. "I am Sherlock Holmes!" He continued to scream. As if trying to convince himself of something that he knew was true.

 

Irene Adler brought the crop down on his back once again, his hair coming loose. "No! You are not!" She responded, her voice eerily calm as she struck him again and again.

 

"Y-Yes I am!" He said, his voice faltering this time. This relentless torment was too much for him… He could feel himself breaking, his spirit itself breaking.

 

Irene leaned down, placing the crop under his chin, a darkness in her eyes that Sherlock could not quite recognize. "No. You're. Not." She murmured before lifting her foot up, placing the sharp heel on his back and pressing.

 

"And I'm going to make sure you remember just that." 


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

I wanna formally apologize for taking such a long ass hiatus and leaving no word with you guys about it! These last few years have been absolutely hectic and this year, in particular, I've had two relatives pass away and it's been very hard on me and those around me.

But I am back now and I will be posting regular updates for Snakes and Otters! And I've got a few other fics brewing in my head :D

Thanks to all who checked up on me and for your continued support as well as your patience!

The update will be out either late tonight or late tomorrow night! My work schedule mixed with my school schedule is quite hectic and I'm trying to get it all worked out. 

 

Much love and many thanks,

Joy! <3 


End file.
